You Can't Fight Love
by Starlight Eve
Summary: Lily and James used to be really good friends in their first years at Hogwarts. Then they grew apart. Now, in their 7th year, they are Head Boy and Girl together. Lily is dumped by her boyfriend, and things begin to change... especially between Lily and J


Author's Notes- Ok, I'm starting another fic (I get ideas in my head, and they come out as fics, and I know I have a lot). This is another L/J, but it's NOT love/hate. *Gasps! Starlight Eve not writing love/hate? Runs away screaming* Now that my other self is done, I will say, this isn't completely original. I did not steal characters or plots, or anything, but the idea has been used… I think. So, anyways, Lily and James were really good friends up until somewhere around 5th year. Sure, they were still friends, but Lily started to hang out with girls more, and James started to hang out with Sirius, Remus, and Peter more. Now, in their 7th year, fate has decided to push them back together (oh! Dum…dum… DUM!). So, tell me what you think. Please, be nice.  
  
P.S.- By the way, to everyone out there who doesn't know, James is a chaser. Supposedly JK Rowling told people that in an interview or something (I don't know, someone told me that, and then someone else, then someone else). So the Harry Potter movie is wrong (not just about that either…). By the way, did the HP Movie people even read the HP book?  
  
Disclamer- I own nothing! It all belongs to JK Rowling in her genius! Not me. I'm broke, the only money I have to my name is 25 cents left over from lunch today… You didn't need to know that…  
  
  
  
1 You Can't Fight Love  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
"Lily! Lily! Lily Evans!" Natalie Perkins yelled.  
  
I turned around to see my best friend running to where I stood by the barrier. She, too, was pushing a huge trunk with a cat laying on top of it, sleeping.  
  
"Hey, Nats," I greeted.  
  
"Are you deaf?" Natalie asked as the two of us walked towards the barrier.  
  
"No. I was trying to get Jade to shut up," I answered, beckoning to my owl, Jade.  
  
Nats laughed as the two of us walked through the barrier.  
  
"I'm so glad my cat isn't like Jade," Nats said.  
  
"Your cat would be content anywhere they can lay down and sleep," I said, "Because that's all she ever does."  
  
Nats glared at me as we walked towards the train that would take us to our 7th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We were both witches in the Gryffindor house. I had been made Head Girl.  
  
"Where's Ro? I hope she doesn't miss the train again," Nats said and looked around the platform.  
  
"Maybe she's on the train," I supplied.  
  
"She might be…" Nats started.  
  
We were interuppted by the sound of something explodoing behind us. We turned around to see fireworks in the air.  
  
"The Maruaders," Nats and I said in chorus, and kept moving.  
  
If someone reeked havoc in the school, it was usually the Maruaders, aka James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew, four 7th year Gryffindors who had given them themselves the name the "Maruaders".  
  
"Hey, Lil, I thought you used to be really good friends with them," Nats said. "You used to be in on all their tricks and stuff. What happened?"  
  
"I don't know. Back in fifth year I made friends with you and Ro. I'm still friends with them. You two are just my best friends, that's all," I answered, and shrugged.  
  
Nats nodded.  
  
"Come on, let's go find Ro," I said, and Nats and I walked up to the train.  
  
  
  
My other friend, Rowena Bone, was waiting for us on the train, like I said. She was, as usual, a mess.  
  
"I can't find my lucky quill! Lily, have you seen my lucky quill?" Ro asked as we came into the compartment.  
  
"Hello to you, too," I said, and sat down.  
  
"Sorry, but it's the first day of school and I CAN'T FIND MY LUCKY QUILL!" Ro screamed.  
  
"Shush, it's probably in the pocket of your robes, where you usually put it when you think you lose it at the beginning of every school year," Nats said, and sat beside me.  
  
"It's not… Oh, look, there it is… in the pocket of my robes," Ro whispered, then sat down. "Now that that's over with, hello," Ro greeted.  
  
"Hello," Nats and I answered.  
  
"Has anyone seen Jack?" I asked.  
  
"Jack, as in Jack Spade, your boyfriend?" Nats asked.  
  
"Yeah, that's him," I answered.  
  
"Nope, haven't seen him," Ro replied, with Nats agreeing.  
  
"I wonder where he is. He only owled me twice this summer," I said, and frowned.  
  
The scarlet steam engine started chugging away from King's Cross station towards Hogwarts school.  
  
The conversation in our compartment turned from my two-year boyfriend, Jack, to Quidditch. I was a Seeker on the team.  
  
"It's a shame you didn't get captain," Ro said.  
  
"Yeah," Nats agreed.  
  
"I got assistant captain. That's good enough for me," I replied.  
  
"Didn't James get captain?" Nats asked.  
  
Ro and I nodded.  
  
"You guys are so going to beat Slytherin this year. I can't believe you lost. That was so unfair," Ro cried.  
  
"Malfoy should have gotten fouled," Nats agreed.  
  
Malfoy had come right up and pushed me so I nearly fell off my broom, and then grabbed the Snitch we had been racing to.  
  
I shrugged, "He wasn't though. He only won by ten points anyway."  
  
"Yeah, but he still won," Ro said.  
  
I shrugged, then said, "We beat the Slytherins two years ago, and won the House Cup."  
  
"We usually win the House Cup," Nats pointed out.  
  
I shrugged at that too.  
  
"Well, we'll try to win this year," I said, "Is that good enough?"  
  
"Nope. You've gotta win. This is our last year!" Ro cried.  
  
"As if I didn't notice. Come on, let's go get something to eat. I'm dieing for some Chocolate Frogs," I said.  
  
  
  
Hogwarts was filled with students trying to cram into the Great Hall. My friends and I were just some of them. Of course, being some of the oldest students in the school has it's advantages, mainly your just about taller than everyone else (except Ro who, for some reason, is kinda tiny) and can see over their heads.  
  
Once inside I glanced over at the Ravenclaw table. Jack was sitting with his friends.  
  
"Hey, I'll be right back, ok?" I told my friends.  
  
"Hurry, you don't want to miss the sorting," Nats said.  
  
"Don't worry," I answered, rolled my eyes, and walked over to the Ravenclaw table.  
  
Jack was talking about something, and they all looked up when I reached them.  
  
"Hi, Jack, glad to see you made it. You had me worried," I said, and smiled.  
  
"Why should you be worried?" he asked.  
  
"Well, I didn't see you on the train, and you only owled me twice this summer," I answered.  
  
"I was busy," he replied.  
  
"Oh."  
  
He glanced at his friends.  
  
"Is this a bad time?" I asked.  
  
"Actually, it is," Jack answered.  
  
"Well, I'd better get back to my table then. I'll see you later," I said, disappointed.  
  
I hadn't seen my boyfriend since the end of the school year, and now he couldn't talk to me.  
  
"Wait, Lily. Um… can you meet me at the Astronomy tower, tomorrow night?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure," I agreed.  
  
"Good. By the way, congratulations on making Head Girl," he said.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
I walked stiffly back to my table and sat down.  
  
"You're back early," Ro said.  
  
"He was busy, he couldn't talk to me. But he wants to meet me at the Astronomy tower tomorrow night," I said.  
  
"Are you going to go?" Nats asked.  
  
"Of course," I said, "Why shouldn't I?"  
  
Nats just shrugged.  
  
"What about Filch? He might catch you," Ro said.  
  
It was my turn to shrug, and answer, "I've been in this school seven years. I think I can handle it. Besides, I'm Head Girl, all I have to do is tell him that I thought I heard something and went to go see what it was, but that's only if I get caught."  
  
"Lils, I can't believe it. Head Girl breaking all the rules," Nats said.  
  
I rolled my eyes and watched as the first years came in.  
  
"Look, there's Jess," Nats said, and pointed to her little sister, who was just starting first year.  
  
Jess spotted us and waved. We waved back.  
  
"What house do you think she'll get in?" Ro asked.  
  
"Most likely Ravenclaw. That was Mum's house, Dad was in Gryffindor. Jess is really smart, top of her class when she was younger," Nats answered.  
  
McGonagall took out her list of names and started calling people up. Nats kept biting her lips and glancing at her sister, waiting.  
  
"Perkins, Jessica."  
  
Jess turned for one last look at Nats, who smiled at her, before walked up to the stool.  
  
She sat down and the hat was placed on her head. Nats crossed her fingers, and waited.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
We all clapped, and Jess walked over to our table and took a seat with the rest of the first years, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Proud?" Ro asked.  
  
"Of course," Nats said, "Only problem is she'll be in my hair, again."  
  
We laughed.  
  
  
  
After we were finished eating, Dumbledore stood to make the usual announcements: the forbidden forrest, the long list of forbidden objects in the castle, and so on.  
  
"And, finally, this year's Head Boy and Girl are James Potter and Lily Evans of Gryffindor," Dumbledore said.  
  
I stood, as did James further down the table, and everyone clapped (except the Slytherins, of course). Once I sat down my friends were open mouthed.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"I think Dumbledore's finally gone crazy. He made James Potter, James Potter, Head Boy. I thought he was crazy making you Head Girl, no offense…" Ro said.  
  
"None taken," I put in.  
  
"But he made James Potter Head Boy. Considering the amount of detentions the two of you have combined, you could break an ultime record," Ro finished.  
  
"Most of those detentions were in my first few years," I corrected her.  
  
"When you were friends with the Maruaders," Nats added for me.  
  
I stood up and said, "Well, time to lead the Gryffindors up to the tower."  
  
"Oh, that's just the highlight of our evening," Ro whispered.  
  
  
  
Actually, leading the Gryffindors to the tower wasn't so bad. Only two of them got lost, and that was only because James decided he wanted to take a short cut (and they followed him… James lost track of them…).  
  
So, at nine o'clock in the evening James and I were wandering around the castle, trying to find two first years (which is like trying to find a needle in a hay stack).  
  
"Where exactly did you go for your 'short cut'?" I asked.  
  
"Just down there," James answered.  
  
"Great, I think we've been down this hallway before. Let's try that one," I said, and pointed to another hallway.  
  
"Whatever you say, Yoda," James replied in this crazy, monotone voice.  
  
"Lose the voice," I whispered.  
  
"Yes, Yoda… I mean Lily," James answered, quickly correcting himself after I threw him a glare.  
  
"Uhoh," I whispered.  
  
"Huh?" James asked.  
  
"Filch," I said, and pointed down the hallway to where Filch was walking right towards us.  
  
"Hey! You two! Stop right there!" Filch yelled, and came up to us, grinning in his victory.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Filch," I said, and smiled.  
  
"Ahah, I caught two students out of bed at night!" Filch cried.  
  
"Actually, Mr. Filch, Mr. Potter and I are just looking for two first year Gryffindors who got seperated from our group on the way to the tower," I explained.  
  
Filch stared at us, then at our badges.  
  
"Well…" he grummbled, then barked, "Hurry up with it!"  
  
Once I was sure he was gone I turned back to James.  
  
"Lily, you are a genius!" James cried.  
  
"I know. Come on, let's go find those first years," I said, and led James down another hallway.  
  
"How's Katie?" I asked, referring to James' girlfriend.  
  
"Oh, she's fine. Katie's Katie," James answered, and shrugged.  
  
I nodded, and grinned. Katie was in my dorm with Ro and Nats, along with Katie's best friend, Amber. They talked more than anyone I know (even at two in the morning when normal people are trying to sleep). I'd actually been the one to introduce Katie to James last year, after she begged.  
  
"How's Jack?" James asked.  
  
"Fine, I guess," I answered.  
  
"What do you mean, 'I guess'?" James asked.  
  
"Well, he only owled me a couple times over the summer, and when I went to talk to him today at the feast, he said it was a bad time. So I'm meeting him at the tower tomorrow night," I answered.  
  
"What if you get caught?" James asked, "I doubt Filch will buy the whole 'I'm Head Girl' excuse two nights in a row."  
  
"Well, what else am I supposed to do?" I asked.  
  
"You can borrow my Invisibility Cloak," James said, "Both you and Jack can fit under it."  
  
"Thanks," I said, and smiled.  
  
James nodded.  
  
"Hey! I think I heard something!" I said.  
  
James and I turned down another hallway to see two first years, walking around. They turned to look at us.  
  
"Ahah! Found you!"  
  
  
  
The next evening I stood in my room with Ro, Nats, Katie, and Amber, getting ready to meet Jack at the tower.  
  
"How do I look?" I asked, pulling my hair back.  
  
"Lils, leave the hair be," Nats said.  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"I can't believe your still going to meet Jack," Ro said.  
  
"Why? He is my boy friend," I protested.  
  
"Yeah, but he was totally rude to you yesterday," Ro countered.  
  
"He was busy," I replied, then looked at my watch, "Oh, I gotta go. See you later!"  
  
Ro and Nats waved, and I ran down stairs. James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were in their usual spots. When James spotted me, he motioned me over.  
  
"Here's the cloak. Have it back by tomorrow morning. Padfoot and I have a bit off… well… things to do tomorrow," James said.  
  
I nodded. James handed me his Invisibility Cloak, and I threw it over myself before going out into the hallway.  
  
Even under the cloak I was cautious every step of the journey. I passed Filch once.  
  
Finally, I reached the tower, and saw Jack was allready there, waiting. I smiled, and took the cloak off.  
  
"Lily!" he cried.  
  
I'd scared him.  
  
"Oh, hi, Jack. My friend let me borrow his invisibility cloak, so I don't get caught by anybody," I explained.  
  
Jack nodded.  
  
"So, what did you want to see me for?" I asked, leaning over to kiss him.  
  
He turned his head and stepped back. I did too, in shock. Jack had never turned away from me in a kiss. Actually, it was usually me who did.  
  
"Uh, Lily, I don't think this is working," Jack said.  
  
"What isn't working?" I asked.  
  
"This… us…" Jack answered.  
  
"Are you breaking up with me?" I whispered, unbelieving.  
  
"Yeah," Jack answered, shrugging and sticking his hands in his pockets. "I hope we can still be friends."  
  
I stared at him for a moment, then grabbed James' Invisiblity Cloak, and ran out of the tower.  
  
"Lily!" Jack called.  
  
I kept running, barely even stopping to pull the cloak on, and ran right back up to my room, where I finally pulled the cloak off. I ran to my bed, threw myself on it, and screamed into the pillow.  
  
  
  
A/N- Okay, Lils has just been dumped, James is not an ego-maniac, I think this is going rather well. However, I want to know you're opinon on wether or not I should continue… I hope you all liked it, and, please, constructive criticism is okay, but just plain being mean is NOT! Actually, I like constructive criticism…  
  
Any other comments can reach be given to me at StarlightEve111@aol.com  
  
L/J FOREVER! 


End file.
